Equestria Girls, Mobian Boys
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: The Equestria Girls Movie... with the SSS hedgehogs! Sonic x Rainbow Dash Shadow x Twilight Silver x Rarity
1. Twilight, Canterlot Girls, and SSS

**This starts when Twilight first goes through the portal to Canterlot High.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed.

After she worked out some stuff, she started sillily galloping.

"Uhh, Twilight?"

Spike pointed to another person who was standing on two feet.

Twlight got up embarrassed and dusted herself off.

"Need some help?"

A boy in a white vest with fur around the neck over a grey turtle neck, futuristic combat boots, gold cuffs, faded jeans, and a silly harstlye held his hand out.

He helped her up the steps. Afterwards, he winked at her.

"I didnt catch your name!"

"It's Silver!"

Silver walked over to two others- one had blue hair, a white shirt with a logo on it, and jeans, and shoes with a white strap. The other had black hair with red highlights, gold rings around his wrists and top of his shoes, a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt beneath it, strange shoes, and jeans.

Spike opened the door for Twilight.

She walked in the halls and saw a girl with red and yellow hair toturing a girl with pink hair.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey!"

The girl turned.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Twilight said.

The girl smirked.

"Looks like you're new here. I can talk to anyone any way I want."

With that, she stalked off.

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, I did have to. I couldn't let her just keep on talking to you like that!"

The girl shook her head. "No one stands up to Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"Oh are you new here at Canterlot High?"  
"Ummm... Yes? What's your name."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"The office is down the hall and to your left."

"Ok! thanks Fluttershy!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know its not like it was in the movie, but that is because the SSS hedgehogs are here!**

 **And I am sorry this chapter was short, but it has been a while since I watched the movie and my memory is kind of fuzzy.**


	2. Luchtime and Mephiles

**Hello! Mephiles will be in the story too, I'm going to introduce him as Shadow's brother.**

 **Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are not brothers in this fanfic, just close friends.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle walked into Principal Celestia's office.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm new here," she said.

"That makes you the fifth new student within the month."

"Fifth?"

"Yes, fifth. First was Sonic, then was Shadow and his brother Mephiles, then was Silver and now you."

"Oh."

Celestia and Twilight talked some more, but if you saw the movie you know what happened.

Celestia turned on the PA system. "Can Mephiles come down to the office?"

"Mephiles is going to be your guide." Celestia told Twilight.

A minute later, an akward looking teen shuffled and wobbled his way into the office.

He stared at Celestia for a little bit and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Mephiles doesn't fit in that well." Celestia told Twilight.

Mephiles was small. He had black hair with light blue/gray streaks and green eyes.

When Mephiles was showing her around, Twilight noticed he wobbled a lot and got unessecarily close to objects and stared for a long time.

"Why do you do that?"

Mephiles shrugged. "They say that my equilibrium is out of whack, and I'm short-sighted. I forgot my glasses at home."

A bell rang.

"That's lunch. Cafetiria's that- wait no, its that way." Mephiles said.

He wobbled away, leaving Twilight on her own.

* * *

When Twilight arrived at the cafeteria, she told her plan to Fluttershy.

After Fluttershy finished telling her off, they realized that the only spots were with Mephiles, Silver, and two other boys.

"Hi, I'm Sonic and this is Shadow." said the Blue-haired one.

"Hi." said Twilight.

Shadow and Mephiles looked quite similar, though they definatly were deferent.

Shadow wasn't as wobbly as Mephiles, he was a bit taller, and his crimson-red eyes were a bit unnearving.


	3. New Girl

**So, I wanted a girl Mobian in here too, so here comes Vixen!**

* * *

"So, all of us have a disorder." Sonic said.

"I'm ADHD, Silver has dyslexia, Shadow has bipolar, and you can probably tell what Mephiles has or maybe he already told you."

Then, a girl with auburn hair covering one eye, yellow eyes, red skin, black fingerless gloves, a red jacket, black combat boots, brown shorts, and a black shirt walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, hi Vixen!" Silver waved.

"Hey." Shadow greeted her.

The girl, Vixen, sat down next to the boys. "Hey."

"Who are you?" she asked Twilight.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" Twilight waited for an answer.

"Vixen Fox." Vixen extended her hand for a handshake.

Twilight took it.

"So, I just got here, boys, what's been going on?" Vixen asked.

"Nothing really. The Fall Formal-" Shadow was cut off by Vixen who suddenly looked really excited.

"The Fall Formal! That reminds me, I was going to run."

Fluttershy and Twilight each did a spit-take. "WHAT?" they questioned.

"Yeah, I'm running. I've gotta go sign up, see ya!" Vixen waved and ran off.

* * *

"Fluttershy said I should check out the gym..." Twilight looked around.

"Oh, hi Twi!" Vixen waved.

"I'm here with Pinkie Pie to decorate the gym."

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

Then a pink-haired girl popped up, blowing a balloon.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked again.

Pinkie Pie' balloon flew out of her mouth.

"ARE YOU PYSCHIC?!" she yelled and asked Twilight.

"Ummm, no? Vixen told me." Twilight said unsurely.

"Riiiight." Pinkie said.

So, soon, Twilight met AJ and left the gym.

"Twi, wait for me!" Vixen dashed after her.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Vixen?" Twilight turned to look at her.

"I'm not from this world, and I know you aren't either." Vixen told her.

"WHAT? How did you know?" Twilight backed away.

"I saw you come out of the portal." Vixen told her.

"Back where I come from, I'm a famous singer. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Me- well, Mephiles isn't really a hero, he's a villain, but the other three are heros. Sonic is a crown prince, but his sister, Sonia rules instead because he doesn't like being treated like royalty."

Twilight backed up more. "Really? What's it like in your world?" she asked Vixen.

Her shoulders sagged, "Well, we have to stay here, because a bad guy, Dr. Eggman, took over our world. Everyone who wasn't captured fled to a different world."

"Oh."

"But where we come from, everyone is an anthropomorphic animal. I was a fox and the boys were hedgehogs, except for Mephiles, he was some sort of dark creature. In fact, his title is 'Mephiles the Dark'."

"Really?" Twilight was very excited.

"Yup. Now you tell me about your world." Vixen said.

Then Twilight explained about her world.

"And there is something cool I can do." Vixen said.

Suddenly, Vixen disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the hall.

"Teleportation?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"Yup. Sonic has super speed, Silver has psychokinesis, Shadow has Chaos powers, and Mephiles had energy blasts."

"Chaos powers?!" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah, what?" Vixen had no idea why Twi was so freaked out.

"It's just that where I come from, Chaos is a really bad thing."

"Then I guess you would hate the Chaos Emeralds. They enhance Chaos abilities." Vixen shrugged.

"Come on, we are going to the library." Twilight started walking.

* * *

 **And chapter 3 is DONE!**


	4. AN

**So, hi. I know I haven't updated for a loooong time, and the same message is being uploaded to every story, but I just wanted to let you guys know something. Yes, I deleted a few old stories I hated because of my 'old' writing style. The thing is? I've... well, basically lost interest in these. I will probably continue Me Against the World (still a SYOC [submit your OC]) and A Human Animatronics Story, but a lot of the others... I may put up for adoption.**

 **I've been writing on my alternate accounts so much and gotten into other fandoms so much that I will probably be writing stories on my other accounts more than this one. However, I will try to work on the two stories on the top of my priority list- aka, Me Against the World and A Human Animatronics Story.**

 **One of the fandoms I've gotten into is Hetalia. I have a lot of ideas for it, so be prepared for those kinds of stories, and I'll likely do a crossover too.**

 **Some fandoms I've always been into are the Mario, Super Smash Bros, Zelda, and Pokemon fandoms.**

 **You'll get updates soon, don't worry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~SSS5377**


End file.
